


Future Fire Lady Mai

by BrightnessKholin



Series: Fire Lady Mai [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I mean not really lol but it's a nice conversation between the two, Ty Lee (mentioned), Uncle Iroh (mentioned) - Freeform, aang (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessKholin/pseuds/BrightnessKholin
Summary: It dawns on Mai that she will be the future Fire Lady. She speaks to Zuko about what exactly that position entails.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fire Lady Mai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877722
Kudos: 52





	Future Fire Lady Mai

**Author's Note:**

> Four years since the last time I wrote a fic omg ignore my lack of writing skills, I have not been cultivating them at all.

_"The prince only indulges her because she’s his sister’s friend."_

_"Her parents managed to get their daughter into the palace by having her befriend the princess. Now they think they can make their daughter the future Fire Lord’s wife? Pathetic."_

_"The prince could choose anyone, why would it be her?"_

Mai had heard comments like this, and worse, all her life. The fact that grown adults really thought that a 10-year-old had the political prowess to befriend the Fire Nation princess was beyond absurd. Azula had taken an interest in her knife-throwing skills and befriended her, that’s the only reason she had access to the palace. It wasn’t because of anything her parents had done.

Now, at 17-years-old, the comments had grown more cruel. She knew what was said of her.

Zuko might think his position as the new Fire Lord and her affiliation with him would protect her from such comments but Mai wasn’t so naïve.

_"She could see the tides turning and so she betrayed the Fire Nation in order to secure her position as the future Fire Lord’s wife."_

_"She betrayed princess Azula, her childhood friend. Who’s to say she won’t betray the Fire Lord?"_

_"How can someone so emotionless be expected to be a future leader of this nation?"_

Honestly, the comments didn’t bother her that much. She didn’t care what people said about her, it was just a consequence of having a relationship with the royal family. However, Zuko had just become the new Fire Lord and the allegiance of his subjects was fickle at best, traitorous at worst. After the initial happiness of finally having peace had settled, the politics came rearing its ugly head.

She first had the thought when she was with Zuko and his friends at Uncle Iroh’s tea shop, the thought of what their relationship could mean for his position. She hadn’t brought it up because Zuko had seemed so happy and she didn’t want to ruin that, but if they were to move forward together, they needed to have a talk.

She came to find Zuko in the garden as he was looking at the turtle ducks. He noticed her approach and smiled.

“Hello,” he greeted her. “Where have you been?”

“I just came from talking to Ty Lee. She’s thinking of visiting Azula.”

Zuko kept a blank expression. “Would you want to visit her too?”

“Eventually. I don’t think she’d like to see me right now but yes, I will visit her soon. However, there’s something else I want to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

“It’s about our relationship.”

Zuko froze but showed no emotion so Mai continued.

“I want to talk about my future responsibilities.”

Zuko was still guarded but now he showed visible confusion.

“Responsibilities?”

“As the Future Fire Lady.” She could see Zuko relax now that he knew she wasn’t trying to break up with him.  
“Zuko, when I was younger, I never imagined that I would one day be in this position. You know that I liked you as a child but I never imagined it would be more than a crush. Even when we started dating, it never really dawned on me what a serious relationship between us would mean for the future. In the back of my mind, I knew that you’d be the Fire Lord but I sort of forgot that meant I would be the Fire Lady. The Fire Nation has a lot to make up for, and both you and I are really young and inexperienced. I want to know what I can do to help you, I want to know what is expected of me as the future Fire Lady.”

Zuko stared at her and seemed deep in thought.

“Mai, I don’t expect anything of you that you don’t want to do.”  
She stared at him and her expression made it clear that she wouldn’t take that for a serious answer so he continued.

“The truth is, I didn’t expect to become the Fire Lord so soon. I had hoped that my uncle would claim his rightful place as the Fire Lord, giving me time to learn from him in the ways of ruling a nation. I feel like I’ve been thrown into deep water and I’m just barely managing to keep my head afloat. I have Aang’s help and the help of my friends and you but this is still a position that has me second-guessing every decision I make.”

“That’s why I want to help.”

“You do help. Just by staying with me, supporting me, and loving me. Mai, if I had no responsibilities, I’d wish to marry you soon.”  
She startled. It was dumb since she knew that’s where they were heading anyways.

“But…” she prompted.

“But…,” he continued. “I have only just become the Fire Lord. I need time to settle into this position. I want you beside me but to marry would mean that you are officially the Fire Lady. I want you to enjoy your time now that you aren’t under anyone’s orders. Spend time with your family, spend your time here with me and Ty Lee. Whatever you want. You could take time to study and prepare to be the Fire Lady, I’m sure my uncle would share stories about his mother, Fire Lady Ilah, and what her role consisted of. As well as several texts on past Fire Ladies.”

Mai thought about it. If she was honest with herself, she was relieved. Everyone’s comments about her future role momentarily made her forget that not everything needed to be rushed. She did want to marry Zuko. She also knew they were young and in love and it’d be better to cultivate their relationship, no matter the fact that they had known each for almost all their lives.

“I agree. I will take my time and spend time with my loved ones, while also preparing.”

The truth was that she couldn’t afford to be known for being emotionless anymore. Leaders were supposed to inspire and give hope… at the very least, give reassurance. Mai didn’t want it to be like before. She didn’t want to be part of a family that inspired hate or fear. She wanted to help Zuko lead the nation into the future but if she was honest about it, it’s not because she necessarily cared for the nation, though she did, it was because she cared for Zuko and she would do whatever it took to make sure that Zuko was not only _seen_ as a good leader, but that he would be in actuality. With that thought in mind, she settled beside Zuko with her mind in peace.

They sat together and fed the turtle ducks.


End file.
